character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshiko Muko (Fanon)/AogiriKira
|-|Hoshiko= Summary (Do keep in mind this not to be taken 100% seriously. I'm using this mainly to showcase how broken a character can be, and how a higher end 1-A scales, and so forth, so take this as "educational" if you will.) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 6-A | 4-A | At least 1-A | At least 1-A Name: Hoshiko Muko, "The Star Child", "The Gridlith", Origin: Fanon Gender: Female | Female | Female | Inapplicable Age: 19 | 22 | 25 | Irrelevant Classification: Infant Great One, Oni Slayer, | Undead Great One, | Maturing Great One, | Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation (Conceptual), Soul Manipulation(Conceptual), Precognition, Power nullification (Can negate True-Godly Regeneration, Acausality Types 3, 4, and 5, Abstract existence Types 1 and 2, Resurrection, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Other Power Nullification, Mind manipulation, Madness Manipulation Types 2 and 3, etc.), Acausality (Types 4, and 5), Existence Erasure (Conceptual), Teleportation, Higher-Dimensional manipulation, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9,) Invulnerability, Resistance to Time manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance nullification, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Death Manipulation, Acausality negation, Immortality negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) | All prior, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, BFR, | All prior, Enhances Power nullification, Enhanced Resistance negation, Enhanced Resistance to Power nullification and Resistance Negation, | All prior, Omnilock, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, and 11), Omniscience, Beyond Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Transduality (Type 3), Omnilock, Enhanced Immortality negation, Enhanced Resistance negation, Enhanced Power Nullification, Enhanced Resistance to Resistance Negation, and Power Nullification, | All prior Attack Potency: Building level+ (Capable of killing various organism that can cause building level explosions, and tank volleys of canon fire.) | Multi Continent level (Can kill Oni's which cause the world to shake rapidly, and produce Earthquakes that effect every continent.) | Multi Solar System level (Destroyed countless stars accidentally after her body began expanding.) | At least Outerverse level (The Human world is a realm of infinite layers and infinite possibilities with time-space beyond dimensional existence, and infinite archetypal infinities. Beings such as the Great Gods of space which transcend duality, and all large cardinal numbers are seen as fiction to her. Beyond this world is an infinite amount of gates, with each gate containing beings that transcend the last in the same manner they transcend dimensioned humans. And beyond even this is the Gridlith beyond all reality and totality which Hoshiko has ascended to after maturing into a proper Great One. She is now so transcendent to the point fighting is completely beneath herself.) | Atleast Outerverse level (Was granted power by the gridlith, making her one of the most significant Great Ones. The Great Ones are another infinite hierachy of beings that transcend eachother.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Capable of deflecting bullet fire from gattling guns in repition) | Immeasurable (Kept up with beings who can move through time-space.) | Immeasurable |'Irrelevant' | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | Multi Stellar | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Building level+ | Multi Continent level | Multi Solar System level | At least Outerverse level | Atleast Outerverse level Durability: Building level+ | Multi Continent level | Multi Solar System level | At least Outerverse level | Atleast Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless (Claims to never get tired, not even needing to sleep.) | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee range with swords, tens to hundreds of meters with revolvers | Outerversal (Shot an attack that reached above dimensions | Outerversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Katana and revolver Intelligence: Above Average Human (Not good academically but was capable of learning to swing a sword properly, and got close to mastering the art of the blade.) | Genius (Mastered the art of the sword, fighting undeads who have fought and trained for thousands of years.) | Genius | Omniscient (Has access to a Great One's heightened mind and infinite knowledge.) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Human form | Beginning of Ascension | Rapid Ascension | Absolute Ascension | Gridlith blessing Notes: Again this profile isn't serious and is merely a showcase of a broken/over powered character Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:AogiriKira Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1